Lost Soul
by Tovi
Summary: When a young girl recieves her first Pokemon they become fast friends only for her pokemon to be stolen. After ten years the two will meet again. Will they remember each other? Or will they fight and become enemies? The only way to know is to read.


**Lost Souls**

**By: Cassandra D.D. Harmon**

Chapter 1: Birth and Separation

On a bright day, in a murky swamp many Swampert were gathered around nests of eggs. The eggs had a blue color with spots of orange decorated on them. Each nest had two Swampert around them; for today was the day they were meant to hatch. In the middle of the group a Swampert cried out as its egg began to glow white. Instead of the shell shattering it changed form, going from an oval shape to a small four-legged creature with a big head and star-shaped gills on its cheeks. The young creature also had a big "fin" for a tail. Its body was blue in color while its gills orange and its tail and underside a light sky blue.

By now many other Swampert were watching the young Pokémon. When the little Pokémon blinked and looked around it let out a small cry, "Mudkip, Mud." Many Swampert chuckled and turned to their own nests. The young Mudkip observed with awe as the other eggs hatched. Soon many cries could be heard from the young Pokémon species. Many of the Swampert sat their hatchlings on their feet trying to get them to walk.

One Swampert sat alone, staring at its egg. The Swampert grew worried, because her egg hadn't hatched yet. She let her shoulders fall in discouragement, and turned away. She looked to the other Swampert with their young and let out a sad sigh. As she began to walk away she heard a small sound. She turned back to her nest to find a small Mudkip looking at her with curiosity. She looked back with wonder and when the little Pokémon smiled and cried, "Mudkip," she smiled, with great joy she stood the little Pokémon up and helped it take a few steps.

The young Mudkip fell on its side with a small whimper. The Swampert chuckled as she stood it upright. After a few tries the little Mudkip was up and walking about. The Swampert motioned for the Mudkip to stay put.

The little Pokémon watched curiously as the Swampert brought out a Charti berry from a nearby bush. The Swampert walked back and broke the berry into two pieces. She offered the little Pokémon half of the berry. The Mudkip sniffed it carefully. It sneezed when some powder fell off. It looked at its mother with a look of question. The Swampert smiled and ate her half of the berry. The Mudkip blinked, but ate its half. The Mudkip didn't know what to thing of the taste. It had a dry taste, but wasn't hard. The Mudkip left the berry on its tongue long enough to decide he liked it.

The sound of a speedboat broke the silence. All the Swampert looked up and began to surround their young. When the speedboat came to shore on the Swampert's beach, the Swampert stood in defense.

Two men in tan cargo pants and white T- shirts hopped out of the boat. The Swampert relaxed, these men were their caretakers. They brought food in times of famine and protected them. The scientists began to go nest to nest examining the newborn Mudkip. When they came to the single female and her baby Mudkip they gasped. This Swampert's baby was purple instead of blue. The baby Mudkip backed behind its mother in fear. The Swampert looked down at the baby and smiled in encouragement. The Mudkip walked forward slowly. The scientist carefully picked it up and said, "We have never had a shiny come from this group before. Will we still give it to the professor as a starter?"

"We have to. That is what the Mudkip are for. We will study it while its here though."

"Yeah, okay. I sure hope it gets a good trainer."

"I couldn't agree more," one of the scientists said as he put the Mudkip on the ground. The Mudkip watched them leave. Its mother nudged it into the nest for some well needed sleep. The Mudkip yawned and snuggled into its nest, with its mother by its side.

A few months later all the Mudkip were brought to the murky waters of the swamp to learn to swim. Many had already dipped their feet in, except a small purple Mudkip. He waited for a Swampert to come and teach him. When his mother finally showed up. He walked to her side a bit nervous. His mother walked into the water telling her son to follow.

The Mudkip did as he was told and walked into the water. He stayed in the shallows to get used to the temperature of the cold water. His mother waited for her son to come out farther into the water. He slowly crept forward till he could barley touch. His mother rolled her eyes and scooped him up. She gave a sly smile before tossing him into deeper water.

The Mudkip yelp only to have swamp water enter his mouth. He began to struggle. His mother swam over and put her hand under him to hold him up. He stopped struggling and caught his breath. His mother smiled at him and gently withdrew her hand while he moved his light yellow tailfin and legs. Every time the Mudkip had difficulties his mother would set him straight and soon he was swimming like a pro. He was the fastest Mudkip due to his small size. After the Mudkip had learned to swim they practiced their attacks. The purple Mudkip was paired with the biggest Mudkip to practice with.

The biggest Mudkip put its chest out to intimidate the smaller one. The purple Mudkip just waited for the bigger one to attack, when the bigger Mudkip charged with a Tackle the smaller one dodged with ease. He swung around to the bigger one and shot a Mud Bomb. The bigger Mudkip fell to the ground surprised. It tried to get back up but was greeted by a Tackle. A Swampert intervened, sparing the bigger Mudkip a bruising. The purple Mudkip shrugged and went to the water for a swim.

As he swam he felt at ease and didn't notice that the current had carried him away from the swamp. When he hit land he looked around lost. He knew he wasn't in the swamp because the water was clear and fresh. He walked slowly toward a small burrow. He was sure his mother would find him. He could always rely on her. He drifted to sleep with his hope in his mother.

A poacher was stalking the wooded area looking for strong and rare Pokémon. When he spotted a purple Mudkip he couldn't believe his luck. Some rich person with a child would pay through the nose for a shiny Pokémon. He quickly grabbed a Pokéball from his pack and threw it at the sleeping Mudkip. The small Pokémon went inside the Pokéball and it shook three times, confirming its capture with a ping. "Your going to rack in some cash, little buddy. Hehe," and with that the poacher headed home not noticing the Swampert that had watched the whole thing.

Early the next morning the Mudkip awoke to cold iron bars. He backed into the corner scared. "You're awake. Good now I can sell you. I have great people coming to put a nice price on you for their little brat. It's a good thing your young because they have a young daughter who wants a little bitty Mudkip," the poacher said greedily, "I would keep you myself, but that is too much money to give up."

"Hello? We're here to pick a Pokémon for my daughter. Sorry we're early."

"No you're right on time," he said with fake kindness, he lowered himself to eye leveled with the young girl, "What kind of Pokémon do you want, sweetie?"

The girl was young, only five years old, "I want a water type. A cutie please."

"Sure hon. Right here I have a Mudkip. Just got him too, and he is a shiny, so he is rare."

The little girl peeked at the Mudkip. Her wide, bright, green eyes were filled with wonder. Her smile grew wide as well. "Hello little one. I'm Tovi; would you like to live with me?" The Mudkip began to shake, scared.

"Daddy, the poor thing is scared. He needs a friend. I choose him."

Her father chuckled, "Okay honey, How much for the purple Pokémon?"

"Why don't go into my office and discuss price while these two get to know each other?" the poacher gestured to a door at the far side of the room, "Shall we?"

Tovi unlatched the cage and put the Mudkip on the ground, "Come on don't be shy. I won't hurt you. You're going to need a name though. Let me think…Kip will do. It is short and cool. What do you think?"

The Mudkip just stared and blinked. The little Pokémon trembled as he backed away. Tovi watched quietly, she wanted to be friends with the Mudkip. Her face lit up as she grabbed a candy bar from her pocket. She unwrapped it and broke of a small piece, offering it to the scared Pokémon.

The Mudkip stared at the candy. He wasn't sure he could trust this girl. His stomach growled loudly, Tovi smiled reveling her dimples. "Come on eat it. It won't bite back."

The Mudkip sniffed it and slowly took it from her hand. As it chewed the strange food, he noticed that taste was very sweet. "Mudkip, mud!" The little Pokémon cried happily. He walked toward Tovi wanting more. Tovi giggled as she gave him more candy. "Wanna play Kip?"

"Mudkip! Mud," Kip eagerly agreed. Soon the two were playing having a great time. Tovi sat down, tired and laughing and was very surprised when Kip jumped onto her lap and curled up to sleep.

Her eyes went wide then softened; she sat there petting her new friend gently when her father and the poacher came out of the office. "Well would you look at that." The poacher exclaimed, "It must destiny. To lost lonely souls befriending each other."

"It was well worth the money. I wouldn't trade this moment for anything."

A crash followed his sentence. A huge, tall cobalt blue–colored Pokémon had used Take Down to break the wall down. The Pokémon had a wide mouth, and three small pointed protrusions from its upper jaw, two orange spikes protruded from round patches its cheeks, and two large, semi ovular black fins rise from the top of its orange eyes on its head. The Pokémon tail was huge, broad and black.

"A Swampert?! Why would a Swampert be here?" The poacher screamed.

"Tovi, get behind something. Now Tovi."

"Daddy?! Why is that Swampert mad?" Tovi asked scared. Kip was now awake and struggling to get free from her arms. "Mudkip! Mud, Mudkip!"

The Swampert stopped rampaging when it saw Kip. The two conversed swapping words that only they could understand. Tovi tried to understand what they were talking about, but couldn't now what Kip was going to choose. "Kip that is your mom isn't it." Tovi spoke quietly. She was close to tears; she had bonded with Kip quickly.

Kip looked at Tovi with a sad look. He looked to his mother and back to Tovi. With a heavy sigh he smiled at his mother and nudged her good-bye. Tovi watched Tears welling up in her eyes. She looked down to hide her face, she hated to let people she her cry. Kip gave his mother one last cry of good-bye before trotting over to Tovi.

The Swampert watched with a heartbroken expression, but did not stop her son. He would have had to leave soon anyhow. At least she knew he like his new trainer. As she turned to leave Tovi cried out in a strong, determined voice, "I'll take good care of Kip. Thank you Swampert. Good-bye for now"

Swampert gave one last smile before leaving. Kip and Tovi looked at each other for a moment before letting huge grins decorate their faces.

Chapter 2:

Tovi rode home with Kip in her lap. The little Pokémon stared out the window in awe. Kip watched the country side fly by as they wound through the curves. Tovi nudged the Pokémon and pointed to a two story house. "That's our house, Kip. You'll sleep with me in my room," the little girl explained. Kip looked at the two-story house. It was painted light blue with white shutters. Gardens were spread everywhere and many Bug and Grass type Pokémon were having fun playing in the fresh air.

There was a small pond and a building for Pokémon to go and eat. The whole yard had white picket fences around it. Kip was admiring the simple beauty of the house. "Momma designed the house, but she died long ago. We keep everything in order though. She let Pokémon come here and play. I have played with a lot of them, but I wasn't allowed to keep one. Momma said that they should stay wild and free, so Daddy said he'd get me a starter Pokémon. So now I have you." Tovi told Kip eagerly. She was very happy to have a Pokémon should keep with her always.

Kip looked at her and smiled, "Kip, Mudkip!" As they pulled into the drive Tovi opened the door and Kip jumped out and sucked in a big gulp of air. The air was so clean and fresh. Kip hopped over to a small flowerbed and sniffed at the multi-colored flowers. Tovi giggled as the Pokémon went flower to flower. "Come on Kip. I'll show you are room." Tovi picked Kip up gently as she followed her father into the house. The inside was just as grand as the outside.


End file.
